Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel III)/Special Issue
English= Feature The Capital Summer Festival Begins The Heimdallr Summer Festival has begun again this year, roughly a month later than other areas. The festival created to celebrate the end of the War of the Lions 250 years ago is only held for three days in July, but those three days are jam packed with important events and functions, so I'm sure many of you readers are looking forward to it. ♦Two Celebrations and Other Events♦ The first day this year will see the Summer Races at the Heimdallr Racetrack, the Imperial family-sponsored celebration at Valflame Palace, and in the evening, a celebration will be held at the Villa Soleil sponsored by City Hall. Important people from in and outside the empire have been invited to both events and Prince Olivert is expected to attend the latter. The second day features a special performance at the Heimdallr Opera House and a special Mass at the Grand Cathedral. Day three is the Imperial Family Parade, the Summer Festival Concert at Mater Park, and twenty-thousand fireworks will light the sky that night. News Armed Foreign Group Arrested A group of nearly 100 foreigners were arrested in the capital on July 16th. They were armed and camouflaged, but all were apprehended and given over to the Imperial Army Intelligence Division and the Railway Military Police. This is a shocking incident just before the Summer Festival, and while the Chronicle has not learned their identities, a military commentator says: 'They're definitely Calvardians, or at least involved with them.' According to a well-informed source, the seizing of a suspicious vessel by the Crimson Wings and the mobilization of the 4th Armored Division were just groundless rumors. If troops had been mobilized, the first day of the Summer Festival wouldn't have began safely as it did. ♦Two Heroes Emerge from Thors Campuses♦ The armed group was apprehended by students from both Thors campuses, adding to their deeds from last month. They were following the orders of commanders, containing and nullifying the armed group after they fled under the capital's streets. It's said they cooperated with the Bracer Guild and actually captured 70 percent of the armed group. In response to this, City Hall hurriedly commended the students of both campuses this morning. The head cadet of the main campus, Crown Prince Cedric, shook the hand of the Ashen Chevalier, Rean Schwarzer. It was a scene of two young heroes of the new age. Incident Heimdallr Bank President's Son Questioned Also yesterday morning, the Heimdallr Bank president's son, Dario Giscard, was arrested by the Imperial Defense Force. He was charged with kidnapping and using a weapon in an urban area. He is currently being questioned. |-| Japanese= 【特集】帝都の夏至祭、開催　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　今年も各地に遅れること１ヶ月弱、帝都ヘイムダルの夏至祭 が始まった。２５０年前の獅子戦役の終結が７月、終戦の祝い と合わせて開催されたのにちなんで行われる夏至祭は、３日間 のみの開催となるが、重要な行事・催事が目白押しとなるため 楽しみな読者諸兄も多いのではないか。　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆２つの祝賀会、その他の行事も◆　　　　　　　　　　　　 　今年は１日目に帝都競馬場の夏至賞レースのほか、バルフレ イム宮で皇室主催の祝賀会が、ヴィラ＝ソレイユで帝都庁主催 の祝賀会が夕刻開かれる。どちらも国内外の要人が招待されて おり、後者にはオリヴァルト皇子殿下がご出席する見込みだ。 　また２日目には帝都歌劇場の特別公演に大聖堂の特別ミサ、 ３日目には皇族がたのパレードにマーテル公園の音楽祭、最後 は夕方から夜中にかけて２万発の花火が夜空を彩る予定だ。　 　しかし何と言っても注目なのは、セドリック・アルフィン両 殿下が出席される皇城の祝賀会だろう。見違えるほど凛々しく なられた皇太子殿下、目も眩むばかりにお美しくなられた皇女 殿下のダンスの相手が誰になるのか、続報をお待ち頂きたい。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 【速報】武装外国人集団、拘束　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　昨日７月１６日、帝都市内において百名近くに及ぶ外国人集 団が拘束された。彼らは一様に武装・身分も偽装していたが、 全員確保された上で帝国軍情報局および鉄道憲兵隊に引き渡さ れた。夏至祭直前の驚くべき事件であり、いまだ正体について 当局の発表はないが「間違いなくカルバード共和国、ないしそ の関係者ではないか」（軍事評論家）　　　　　　　　　　　 　消息筋によると《紅き翼》も不審艇を拿捕、第四機甲師団も 動くと囁かれていたが杞憂に終わったようだ。万が一軍が動い ていたら夏至祭初日は無事迎えられなかったかもしれない。　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆トールズ両校お手柄、２人の英雄も◆　　　　　　　　　　 　武装集団を確保したのは、先月に続きまたしてもトールズ士 官学院本校、および第Ⅱ分校だった。それぞれ指導教官に率い られる形ではあったが、帝都地下に逃げ込んだ武装集団を制圧、 無力化した。遊撃士協会とも協力しつつ、実に７割以上の武装 集団を確保したという。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　これを受けて本日朝、帝都庁は両校の生徒たちを急遽表彰。 本校筆頭候補生のセドリック皇太子殿下と、分校教官のリィン ・シュバルツァー──かの灰色の騎士が握手する一幕もあり、 まさに新時代の若き英雄たちのツーショットを目撃できた。　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【事件】帝都銀行頭取子息、事情聴取へ　　　　　　　　　　 　同じく昨日午後、帝都銀行頭取の子息、ダリオ・ジスカール 氏が衛士隊に身柄拘束された。未成年の拉致および市街地での 銃器使用未遂の疑い。現在事情聴取中という。 Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books